


Caught in a net

by NYWCgirl



Series: May whump 2020 [3]
Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapped, merman, water whump 2020, ww-no.3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23982721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NYWCgirl/pseuds/NYWCgirl
Summary: Mac always was curious, but how does the saying go, Curiosity killed the cat?
Series: May whump 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727719
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	Caught in a net

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet is written for the third day of May’s month of whump. The prompt was caught in a net

Mac has always been fascinated by everything humans make and do. He’s always been curious and sometimes his curiosity gets the better of him. He knows what nets are. Humans use them to catch fish, he was taught that from a very young age. They are dangerous and you need to stay away from them.

But he can make so much cool thing with them. So he swims closer, first to check whether or not there are fish or other sea life trapped in them. There aren’t any as far as he can tell, so he swims to see if he missed a part. He is so occupied with his search, that he doesn´t notice he is swimming inside the net.

When he is sure there are no animals trapped, he takes his knife. He found it in a sunken boat and has taken it anywhere with him. He wants to cut a piece out he can use but all of a sudden the net comes into action and it is reeled in with such speed, he gets trapped inside. He tries to cut through it, but it doesn’t give and all of a sudden he is hanging above water. He desperately tries to free himself, but the net doesn´t budge.

When the net is being opened above the ship’s deck, Mac falls hard and pain shoots through him. For a moment it is eerie quiet and he can feel eyes on him. He tries to push himself up, but the deck is slippery and he can’t find purchase. In that moment, everything speeds up, the fishermen come into action and grab him. Mac is strong but there are too many of them and he is quickly subdued. He is now panting, his breathing is picking up, he can breathe outside of the water but it is hard and wears him out quickly.

‘OK, men, looks like we caught ourselves a merman.’ A male voice states. Mac looks up to him, the man grinning wolfishly at him. Something is pointed at him and there is a short prick in his arm, before everything goes black.


End file.
